dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Q-Basic Gorillas: Civil War
Q-Basic Gorillas: Civil War is... Plot The Topaz Division is seen in Texas, desperately trying to get themselves a new base built after their base in "Beneath the Golden Dome" was knocked over. However, rumors spread that the Distablu, a non-Transmogrin from the Q-Base, has turned up on the black market. Col. Flix takes off for Belize in search of it, with the help of BB and Pawel. Akilina is revealed to have survived her gunshot wounds from last time. However, she is told not to fight unless given no choice. As Flix believes the Distablu to be the in hands of Ice Chimps, he warns the others to exercise caution. Instead, they find themselves ambushed by Col. Hibblewinn from Norway. Hibblewinn reveals that he and the Strontium Division had a grudge to settle with Topaz Division, and sought to punish them - and mankind - for destroying the Anti Transmogrin. With the Anti Transmogrin gone, the Gorillas had no way of ever being human again. Flix was directly blamed for its destruction. The Topaz Gorillas prepare to fight their way free from the trap, but Flix is ambushed by a group of Chimps. That group steals the Distablu, and encases Flix in it. They leave Pawel with a message to read, then take off. BB and Pawel flee the scene, but cause significant destruction in the process. Upon playback of the message, said Chimps reveal themselves to be the Odorthu Order. Having rebelled against the Ice Chimps, the Odorthu are sympathetic to the Gorilla cause. However, they state that they must keep Flix in their custody until a time when it is safe to let him rejoin the other Gorillas. The Topaz Gorillas regroup at base, where newcomers Hagedorn and Relish begin making themselves at home after a brief introduction. Hagedorn and Relish reveal themselves to have come from the Ireland-based Geode Division; but that they were transferred due to bad news. The most recent princess, Mazicha, has been imprisoned in a zoo somewhere in Nevada. Without Mazicha in Africa, there can be no queen of the Q-Base. And without that, Hibblewinn has assumed command over Gorilla Central. Hibblewinn does the best job he can to stir up dissent amongst Transmogrinned Gorilla kind, all in a mad flurry to stir up hatred for the Topaz Division and for mankind. Faithful Gorillas who recite Qilanta's moral code are threatened with death or imprisonment. This leads to a civil war within Gorilla ranks. Some Gorillas begin working with the Ice Chimps to conquer humanity, while others remain faithful to their Qilantan vows. As the chaos heats up, human governments find themselves facing impossible decisions regarding what to do about the Gorilla aggressors destroying entire cities. Meanwhile, Relish assumes command of the Topaz Division. His style irritates the team at first, as they are not accustomed to his odd speech mannerisms. Relish realizes that to maintain long-term control, he needs to be promoted to a Colonel. But to do that, he must first rescue the soon-to-be queen. Hibblewinn sends his goons after the Topaz Gorillas, and Relish soon finds himself with only Akilina and Hagedorn for company. Banana Breath and Pawel find themselves trapped under a building that collapses, as they desperately try to protect others who are fleeing it. Burrpatch heads to Washington to inform the president of what's going on. Realizing that Relish is after Mazicha, Hibblewinn orders his troops to have her abducted and executed. They're reluctant to do so, since it'd mean betraying the should-be Queen. He demands that they do so anyway. This leads to a lengthy game of cat-and-mouse, with Relish in hot pursuit of Mazicha's abductors and the whole world suddenly growing a sense of monkey fatigue. Right when it seemed like things couldn't get worse, Hibblewinn himself touches down in Vegas and takes over the town. Hibblewinn panics when he views the young Relish in action, realizing that Relish has all the same skills as the young Flix - but is more brutal a fighter! With help from Akilina and Hagedorn, Relish invades the casino where Hibblewinn is holed up, plotting Mazicha's rescue. A human SWAT team shows up right as Hibblewinn is about to draw the blade on Mazicha, interrupting the execution as a firefight breaks out. Since the SWAT team is ready to kill Mazicha also, Relish makes a daring move to protect the princess. He successfully shields her from several SWAT bullets, managing to take out an evil Gorilla behind him in the process. Akilina launches a banana bomb when nobody's looking, and takes out several of Hibblewinn's fleeing minions. From there, Mazicha identifies herself to the SWAT teams as Princess Mazicha. She finally gets a hold of the Qilantan crown, placing it on her head and becoming Queen Mazicha officially. The Queen rewards Relish by making him a true Colonel. Meanwhile, Hibblewinn orders his minions to blow up the casino and kill everyone inside. Col. Relish and the SWAT team manage to escape along with the Queen, even with all the falling rubble. Just as Hibblewinn thinks he has everyone at his mercy, he notices that Relish is missing. He sends out a search party in pursuit of Relish, but then finds himself engulfed in a battle with the newly-organized Emerald Division. BB, Burrpatch, the US military, Pawel, and the remaining Topaz members arrive to aid Emerald Division in cleaning up the mess. Hibblewinn is declared a war criminal, as are all Gorillas remaining faithful to his command. Right as more of Hibblewinn's faithful show up and threaten to reduce all of Vegas to ash, Col. Flix and the Odorthu arrive. Flix resumes command of Topaz Division, and things carry on. Hibblewinn soon finds himself on the run, with Hagedorn picking off his security personnel. He attempts to fight back against Hagedorn, but soon finds himself ambushed by Col. Relish. His best efforts to subdue Relish fail, leading to a street brawl in which he is eventually pinned down. Flix and the rest of Topaz surround him. He taunts Col. Flix, tempting Flix to kill him off. He claims there is no one he hates more than Flix. However, Flix said that this is one time that the honor belongs to another. Hibblewinn looks up in horror to learn that Col. Relish is his executioner. The civil war ends about three months later, with all defector Gorillas and their Ice Chimp allies scattered or dead. Queen Mazicha assumes control of the rebuilt Q-Base. Flix is promoted to a general, a rare honor, since Mazicha worries how Topaz will be able to function with two colonels. Relish remains the Topaz Division Colonel, overseeing operations when Flix is too busy with general activities to be there with the rest of Topaz Division. Even with the promotion to General Flix, he doesn't mind being referred to as "the Colonel." Characters * Col. Flix * Banana Breath * Pawel * Akilina * Burrpatch * Col. Relish * Hagedorn * Queen Mazicha * Hibblewinn * Hibblewinn's henchmen * SWAT team * Odorthu Order * Ice Chimps Development Thought up November 5th, 2012, approx. 4:30 PM EST. Saved for January 1st of 2013, since 2012 catalog already completed. External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/37520951 Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic film pitch concept art album] at DeviantArt * Col. Relish for download for The Sims 3 at DzMD Category: Q-Basic Gorillas projects Category: Shelved projects Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Projects from 2013